


Free Fall

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [171]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fever, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wedding Planning, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Wilford pushes himself too hard to help with the upcoming wedding, and the results aren't pretty
Relationships: Darkplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: The Ego Manor [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Less than a week before Dr. Iplier and the Host’s wedding, and the manor was buzzing with excitement.

Wilford and Dark in particular were _ecstatic_ , next to Dr. Iplier and the Host themselves, of course. They’d asked the older to couple to help with some things, since they’d done this all before, and they were happy to help. The church where they wanted the wedding was booked and paid for. CJ was making the wedding cake, and Eric and Illinois were going to put together flower arrangements (with CJ hovering over their shoulders all the while). The Host and Dr. Iplier didn’t want anything big or extravagant. Dark had a sneaky suspicion the Host’s nerves wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Wilford in particular was taking a heavy load, of his own volition. Dr. Iplier was scrambling to get everything sorted so he could actually take the time off work to attend his own wedding and honeymoon. So, while Dark assisted the frankly _overwhelmed_ Host with last-minute details to keep him from panicking and overthinking and plucking out his own feathers in stress, Wilford was working on Dr. Iplier’s portion, with him when he was home, but usually by himself.

Dark wandered into their bedroom, nearing midnight, his broken, mangled wings dragging after him. Only to jolt back in surprise, a little smirk playing at his lips and one eyebrow raised. “Are you using my desk?”

Wil’s wings snapped out in surprise as he twisted around, his patchy feathers fluffing up. Dark’s surprise grew. “And are those my _glasses?_ ”

Wil flushed bright pink, opening his mouth, but quickly closed it again, blushing further. “Leave me alone, Dark!” He turned back to the desk, one hand tangling in his hair, his wings draped across the floor.

Dark walked over, loosely draping his arms around Wil’s neck and chest, rest his chin on top of his head. Wil was tapping at his phone, and it was easy to assume he was working on something for the wedding. Dark raised an eyebrow again, aura snaking around to quickly turn off Wil’s phone and snatch it away, holding it well out of reach. Wil jolted, then whined, reaching for his phone and trying to stand, but Dark leaned his weight onto Wil’s head and shoulders, preventing him from moving.

Wil’s wings flared out, beating against the air and trying to dislodge Dark as he tried to reach his phone. “Hey! _Dark!_ Give that back!”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Dark plucked his glasses from Wil’s nose, folded them up, and set them back on the desk. His own wings twitched a little as he grabbed the tops of Wil’s wings, gently forcing them still so Wil didn’t send his papers scattered everywhere. “You need to _rest_ , Wil. I know you want to help, but let them work out the details, hm? It is _their_ wedding after all.”

Wil pouted, still reaching for his phone. “But –”

Dark cupped Wil’s chin, closing his mouth, and slid his hands back to rest on his husband’s chest. “Nope. Come on, love, it’s late. You never do well without your beauty sleep.”

Wil attempted a scowl, but it was still pretty much a pout. And Dark laughed, pressing a kiss to Wil’s hair. “…You can’t push yourself too hard, Wil. You’re going to hurt yourself. We’re _old_ , remember?”

That got a laugh out of Wil, and his stubborn pout faded. He crossed his arms, trapping Dark’s hands against his chest. “…Fine. _But_ , I _did_ promise to pick up some things for the Host tomorrow.”

Dark sighed, and placed Wil’s phone back on his desk. “Fine, fine. Now come, the bed is calling.”

Wil snickered, uncrossing his arms so Dark could move towards the bed. “You’re more of an old man than I am. All rickety bones and exhaustion.”

Dark snorted, climbing into the bed, and carefully situating his broken wings in a way that wouldn’t hurt too much. “Oh yeah? You have back problems – don’t lie to me, Wil, you know you do – and your shoulder acts up.”

Wil pouted again, rubbing his right shoulder, at the bullet scar there. Wil just assumed he’d accidentally shot himself, somehow, at some point. Dark knew he’d gotten it from war. “That’s not fair!”

Dark just laughed, lifting one arm, and Wil climbed into bed, snuggling close, and shifted so his wings covered them both. Dark pressed a kiss to Wil’s forehead, and closed his eyes, happily burrowing close underneath his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Wilford woke with a headache and a slight fever.

Dark had _demanded_ he stay home, that the Host or Dr. Iplier could go pick up whatever they needed on their own. But, Wil was stubborn, and he left anyway, flight more wobbly than ever as his patchy wings strained and he rubbed at his temples.

He got to the tailor shop alright, to pick up the Host’s suit. He was pale, sweating a little, and shivering even in the pleasant warmth of spring. The tailor had given him odd looks, but said nothing, just handed the suit over as Wilford paid.

He _definitely_ didn’t feel good as he took to the air again, unsteady, more than usual. He was getting airsick as a result, and _that_ certainly didn’t help. The amount of times he nearly dropped out of the sky was unnerving, but he didn’t have the will to care, more focused on getting _home_.

He groaned softly when he dropped again, struggling to get his height back. Brown and pink feathers drifted to the ground.

Instead of climbing back into sky, however, his wings gave out, and he plummeted. Wilford’s eyes fluttered, panic crawling up his chest, but he was _so close_ to passing out, he couldn’t right himself, his wings felt so _heavy_ …

“ _WILFORD_ –”

Strong arms wrapped around him, and then Wilford was no longer falling, even though he was still mostly unconscious, his wings still. The last thing he saw before he passed out completely was a flash of black and white.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilford woke in bed, a thin blanket covering him. He shivered despite feeling _far_ too warm, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his wings shuddering. He groaned softly, hiding his face in his wings. Light hurt. He didn’t want to open his eyes.

“Wil? Are you awake?”

Wilford sighed quietly at Dark’s voice, shifting to face where his voice came from. “…Yeah…”

A _cold_ hand was placed on his forehead, shifting his wing aside, and Wilford whimpered slightly. It felt good. He was so _hot_ … “What were you _thinking_ ¸ Wil?! I _told_ you it wasn’t a good idea to fly in your state, you fucking fell out of the sky! Had Silver not caught you, you –”

Dark’s words choked off, and Wilford felt a pang of guilt when he heard a quiet sob. He lowered his wing more, gently taking a hold of Dark’s wrist. He could see Dark now, his wings shuddering, and his free hand covering his eyes as he visibly tried to hold back sobs. Wilford’s guilt grew worse, and he squeezed Dark’s wrist lightly. “I’m sorry…”

Dark lowered his hand, glancing at him. His eyes were red, but in the sense that he’s been crying, not any magic. His cheeks were still wet. Wilford couldn’t help but shrink. He’d made Dark cry, that filled him with _more_ guilt, and _God_ he didn’t feel good…

Dark’s hand shifted from his forehead, to brush away the tears Wilford hadn’t even noticed gathering on his own cheeks. Dark sighed, cupping Wilford’s cheek, and Wilford leaned into his cold touch. “…It’s alright, Wil. You’re here, Silver _did_ catch you, everything – everything’s okay. You’re okay. Well – mostly.”

Wilford made a small whining sound, shivering again. He was torn between folding his wings close for warmth and spreading them wide because he was _too_ warm. “…Don’t feel good.”

Dark snorted. “Yes, I can see that. Get your rest, love. You want to be better for the wedding, yes?”

Wilford nodded as best he could, and rolled back over. He closed his eyes, shivering. He was asleep again in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O w O  
>  _Wedding Thursday wedding Thursday wedding Thursday wedding Thursday --_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
